


Beyond the Sea

by spiritsl



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Courting Rituals, Dating, F/M, Interspecies Romance, Merbee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 22:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritsl/pseuds/spiritsl
Summary: A collection of shorts and drabbles following Charlie Watson and MerBee as they figure out their strange relationship and adventure into the unknown.





	1. Takeout

**Author's Note:**

> I fell in love with the MerBee AU thanks to https://youkaiyume.tumblr.com/post/185566659718/lol-guess-whos-super-late-to-mermay and thus allowed subsequent ficlets inspired by the art will be posted here. Rating is absolutely subject to change.

Checking the last of the steaks to ensure they were secure in the sand, Charlie paused to look over her shoulder at the lagoon when she heard a particularly loud splash, just barely catching sight of a flash of black and yellow fins before they dissapeared beneath the surface. Smiling to herself. she returned to work. Despite the calmness of the water, she had no doubt Bumblebee was hard at work catching dinner. Speaking of which...

Leaving the now stable tent, she returned to the fire pit she'd dug while the sun was higher, the flames within just starting to grow strong enough to warm the darkening beach. Taking the long stick she'd set aside earlier, she poked a few pieces of burning wood into the depths of the fire, letting the heat work to dry her still damp wetsuit. Even if she had a change of clothes to spend the night in, it'd be nice to have this dried out before morning. Sitting down on the towel she'd set up within a safe distance from the fire, she hugged her knees to her chest and closed her eyes, letting the crackle of the flames and the gentle rushing of the waves wash over her. How long had it actually been since she'd camped here? It felt like a lifetime...

_Brrrrr!_

A happy buzz out in the lagoon brought her back to the present. Looking out into the shallow waters, she saw a happy Bumblebee with his upper body silhouetted by the orange sunset, his fins twitching in excitement as he swam to shore. Chuckling at his absolute exuberance, she headed down to the edge of the water, going up to her knees to make it easier for him to reach. On momentum alone, he wooshed right out of the depths to settle just in front of her, his great tail and bulk sending forth a rush of foam that splashed up to her thighs as he held for his hands with his offering.

"Is this the best fish in the whole lagoon?" She asked with a laugh, brushing off a spare leaf of seaweed that he'd stuck to her leg from his tidal wave. The merman nodded with another trill, his cranial fins flapping in delight. If she'd known he'd be this ecstatic to finally get a chance to feed her, she'd probably have let him do it sooner. Of course, he'd offered her many in the past, but tonight was the first night she'd actually be eating them. Leaning in to settle a hug around his neck, she gave his salty cheek a quick kiss. "Good, I'm starving."

Not wasting a moment, Bumblebee hauled himself and his catch up the sandy beach to her firepit. Despite being far less capable on land, his strong tail and fins made short work of the distance, and before she could even leave the surf he was wrapped around the towel she'd set up and waiting eagerly. Not wanting to leave him waiting, she laid her skillet and its stand on the fire, taking a seat beside him as she held her bag of other cooking supplies in preparation.

"You remember what I showed you?" She asked, admittedly a little nervous to eat fish right from the sea. Even if she'd looked up all the necessary preparations and explained them to him, the possibility of messing something up was still very real. Completely oblivious to her worry in his excitement, gave a quick _Brrrr! _of assurance before starting his work, using his claws to gut the fish as he'd been instructed. Charlie couldn't help going a little wide eyed at the sight. The same hands that held her so gently absolutely eviscerated the fish, turning what would have been an hour of work for her into minutes that produced four perfectly sliced hunks of fish meat.

"Oh, wow! You did it!" She praised, offering a cutting board for him to drop the cuts. With almost sparkling eyes, he watched as she washed and then seasoned the meat, the tip of his tail twitching in an almost doglike wag as he did so. Charlie had to bite her lip to hold down a giggle and maintain her focus. This huge, beefy merman was acting like a kid in Christmas just watching her prepare the food he'd fetched for her. Was there perhaps a significance here she was missing? Focusing on the admittedly appetizing meal she was preparing made thinking about it difficult, and so she decided to process it later. Putting the meat on the hot skillet, she savored the immediate sizzle and the smell that rose up from the steam.

"Oh gosh, I'm really hungry... All the swimming it took to get here really worked up an appetite." She said, leaning against him and letting the meat cook. Chirping in agreement, he nuzzled his head against hers, pulling her closer for a kiss of his own on her cheek. Giggling at the rare initiation of affection on his end, she leaned a little more fully against his great bulk. It wasn't often she got to appreciate him on land. In the last bit of daylight she could really appreciate the way his muscles caught the firelight, and how his bright and beautiful colors accented his sleek, powerful form. Allowing herself to sigh a little in delight, she marveled at how this strange, beautiful being had entered her life and filled her heart...

"Oh, better get the food..." She said with a bit of a daze, catching herself getting lost in his arms just before the meat began to burn. Pulling away from his arms, she removed the skillet from the fire and transferred the meat to a plate, savoring the surprisingly good smell before scooting back against Bumblebee once more. Curling around her, he watched her with impossible intensity as she took out a fork, his eyes enormous blue saucers as she cut off a piece. Giving him a sarcastic look, she cupped her free hand under his chin. "Do you mind?"

Buzzing sadly, he deflated a little to show his disappointment, clearly just eager to see her reaction. Heart all but split by the expression, she gave his head a gentle pet before taking her first bite to satisfy him, the still warm meat all but melting in her mouth.

"Mmm, that's good."

_Brrr?_

Laughing at his look of wonder, she made her approval even clearer, taking another bite and speaking with her mouth full. "Yes Bee, it's delicious, okay? You did it, you fed me."

Trilling with delight, he thwapped his tail against the sand in a happy wag, laying his head on the edge of her lap to nuzzle her in his joy. Unable to stop herself, she laughed at the gesture, uncertain as to why he was so happy to get her dinner but just pleased that he was enjoying himself. Practically purring, he curled his upper body around her like a great cat as she ate, occasionally looking up at her with the big, love filled eyes that always melted her heart.


	2. Naptime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to write some saucy things between these two I just need to work up the nerve like they do. And do post requests in the comments for what you'd like to see, I'll definitely write them if inspiration hits!

Charlie felt herself almost drifting off as she hugged Bumblebee loosely around the shoulders, her whole body moving up and down with every smooth motion that flowed down his body as he cut through the warm water of the Gulf. A full day of swimming and exploring the shallows had drained a good deal of her energy, and she was now all but dozing off on his back as he carried her to the private beach where they'd started. If she didn't know hypothermia was a risk, she'd have happily just let him keep swimming while she got a nap in. Lord knew she'd imagined cuddling him while sleeping before.

As she looked out with bleary eyes, she saw the lagoon and secluded beach they'd chosen as their hideaway coming closer over the waves, and she allowed herself to relax as they pulled in the shallows. Bee knew that she could stay in the water for long, but had limits, and he was always careful to monitor those limits. As the water splashing over her limbs got warmer, she let out a yawn and gave a small stretch. Bumblebee eventually let out a gentle buzz, turning his long body in the shallows and maneuvering her almost limp form into his arms. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she pushed away some still drying hair to look up at him, smiling at the loving blue eyes that looked back down at her.

"Thanks for the ride, Bee... Any chance you could set me up on the rock?" She asked, referring to the large, flat boulder on the edge of the water that rested in the shade. It was her go to spot when they hung out, as it was smooth and warm and was at just enough of an angle for him to rest his upper body on comfortably while still being mostly submerged. Chirping in assent, he pushed into the dappled shade deeper in the lagoon. All but lost in his strong arms, she allowed herself to be handled like a doll, her almost limp body dripping as it was lifted clear of the water and laid upon the smooth flat stone as she'd requested.

"Oh yeah, that feels nice..." She sighed, stretching out her limbs and letting her damp wetsuit soak in the warmth of the stone. Rolling onto her side, she found Bumblebee laying his head on his folded hands and looking at her with the same quiet satisfaction. Smiling and letting out a contented sigh, she reached out to cup the side of his head, rubbing a thumb over a soft spot on his jaw. Leaning in to the touch, he closed his eyes in bliss, reminding her just how tired she was. "I don't know about you bud, but I'm beat."

Opening his eyes, he gave a bit of a nod in agreement, smiling and idly moving his tail back and forth.

"I could seriously go for a nap... Do you nap?" She asked, adding on the end when she remembered she wasn't quite certain. Chirping in amusement at the question, he nodded again, looking a little surprised that she had asked. Not wanting to get up, she pulled her waterproof bag out from behind her and produced a number of still dry towels, maneuvering one beneath her head like a pillow and using the other like a blanket. "You can't blame me for not knowing, I can't exactly sleep with you down there."

Tilting his head at the words, he watched as she got comfortable, a kind of want in his optics that she felt in kind. As it so often happened, they didn't need words to communicate what they were feeling. Maybe it was the hours she'd spent under the sun, but she felt a little more open at that moment, curled together in the shade of a cypress tree.

"I've wished I could though." Charlie said, surprising Bee enough that he lifted his head a little. "Sometimes I have these silly little thoughts... Of me being like you. With fins, and a tail, and I can stay in the water for as long as I want..." Her hand found his in an automatic gesture, the much larger claws of his fingers making hers look almost delicate by comparison as he let her lay her palm in his. There was a shared desire in his eyes, a wordless affirmation that he wanted the same. Despite how silly the dream felt to herself, he made her feel vindicated. Leaning in, he brushed his forehead against hers with a purr, letting his lips move down when she gave a gentle pull. Their lips met naturally. The taste of the sea was all she cared about for the brief connection, and when he pulled away her heart was still singing at the blush on his cheeks and the tremble of excitement in his fins. Oh how she loved this fish...

"I think I'm happy just having you with me." She said, sleepy but certain of what she was saying. It was so strange, but she felt total comfort with Bumblebee. Even without ever dating before, she knew what was in her heart was love, and she didn't care if they were worlds apart. He made her happy, made her feel safe, and made her feel a few other things she wasn't certain she was ready to bring up yet...

_Brrrr..._ Came the agreeing buzz, his lips leaving a gentle kiss on her forehead as his breath stirred her hair. The branches overhead gave a soothing rustle, once again reminding her of just how exhausted she was. Closing her eyes and settling into the comfort of her company and her position, she allowed herself to drift off, aware of a gentle hand on hers as she faded into a much needed sleep...

Wakefulness came with a bit of a chill. Opening her eyes, she found the bright sunlight to have faded to an almost extinguished sunset, dappling the lagoon in soft pinks and oranges. Rubbing sleep from her eyes, she looked over to see Bumblebee still resting partially out of the water, his head on his arms as he napped by her side. God he was adorable. From the gentle flicks of his antenna to the soft buzzes of his dreams, he made her heart swell just by being. The movement of her waking seemed to be all he needed to open his eyes, and he lifted his head with a mighty yawn, exposing his sharp teeth before he looked at her with shared bleariness.

"I guess we both needed that, huh? It's been hours." She said, sitting up and pulling the towel tight around herself. The chill of night was getting deep into her wet swimsuit; making her skin break out in goosebumps and her teeth chatter. "And it got cold too..."

_Brrrrr?_

Bumblebee lifted his head with a look of immediate concern, his antenna perking up as he moved a little closer and pushed himself further out of the water. Strong arms engulfed her immediately, pulling her in to a hug as he nuzzled her with clear intent. Giggling at the affection, she happily welcomed the pull into his much larger and warmer body.

"Oh, you want to warm me up? What a gentleman." She said, laying her head against the broad expanse of his chest. The rhythmic beating of his strong heart filled her with immediate contentment. Leaning in to his embrace, she returned it as best she could, looping her arms around the thick muscles of his neck to press her cold body against his. Trilling in delight, he pulled her closer, eager to help. Charlie could have stayed in his arms forever.

"This is definitely helping..." She sighed, angling her head to get a better look at his face. Purring, he looked down at her with a soft smile, his warm body staving off the chill of night and encouraging her to nuzzle even closer.

A kind of voiceless want encouraged her to bring their faces together, her heart beating beside his as her lips came in for a gentle kiss. Bumblebee returned it, holding her close and melting into her as he always did when she initiated affection. There was a desire for more she didn't feel like repressing at the moment. Maybe it was the simple bliss of just being alone under the stars, but the feelings she'd been content to keep in her heart rose to the surface at that moment, driving her to deepen the kiss. Cupping both hands on his jaw, she pressed herself a little more intently against him, a blush bringing some much needed heat to her cheeks.

Bumblebee reacted without hesitation. Dipping his purr into a near growl, he put a hand behind her head to return the gesture, his gentle teeth pulling back to leave a quick nip on her lips. Gasping, she welcomed the completely new experience. There was the same wordless speaking between them as moved his mouth to her jawline, leaving loving nibbles over sensitive skin. Charlie no longer felt the cold. Biting her own lip, she eagerly pressed the expanse of her neck into his mouth, feeling no fear as his strong teeth gently grazed her with every kiss. How long had she secretly been wanting this? Sure, they'd had some very passionate kissing sessions, but this felt different... without reservations, almost.

Following the trail down her neck, he eventually ended up at the top of her swimsuit, his path coming to a sudden halt as he looked up at her to search for approval. There was an edge of hunger to his love filled eyes that she didn't mind in the slightest. Hands shaking from something other than cold, she reached up and took hold of her zipper, the tiny piece of metal like ice in her warm fingers as she pulled it down to her stomach.

_Brrrr?_

Bumblebee trilled in surprise at the sudden exposure. Want and shyness warred on his face, and she had to shush him as she guided one of his hands to the opening. Feeling like she was lighter than air, Charlie pulled his fingertips beneath the fabric, allowing him to cup one of her breasts. His reaction was immediate. Purring in ecstasy at the honor of her trust, he lifted himself further out of the water to push her onto her back, taking a place atop her as he went in to kiss the now exposed skin of her shoulders.

The sudden change in position left her suddenly aware of just how big Bumblebee truly was. He was like a tent of muscle over her in the darkness, his broad shoulders eclipsing the stars but filling her with no fear. The power of his frame almost contrasted with how gently he touched her; his lips peppering her with kisses as he let out an endless symphony of lovedrunk purrs and chirps. Clearly she'd all but overwhelmed him with this rush of physical affection. That was okay for now, she wasn't quite ready to do anything more...

"Bee, you okay?" She teased, petting his head and maneuvering her legs to secure around his waist. Buzzing in absolute ecstasy, he laid his head on her chest, looking up at her with lidded eyes so full of love he could have overflowed at any second. There was no push for more from him; she'd completely overwhelmed her poor merman already. Allowing him to nuzzle his head into her breasts, she pondered her next move for a brief moment, suddenly aware of how exposed she was and how far they were from a warm house... There'd be no swimming back from here.

"How about I light a fire? We can camp here, you and me. And you can keep me warm all night." She offered, delight lighting up his features at every word. Tail wagging in the water, he allowed her to get up, her legs a little wobbly beneath her as she moved onto the soft sand out of range of the tide. Bumblebee was already hauling himself ashore as she laid down the towel on a flat expanse of shore, his body all but quivering with excitement at the possibility of snuggling. Charlie couldn't help but smile at her luck. Most guys would have been happy just to feel under her shirt, but of course Bee was even more excited to cuddle her than anything else.

"I'll lay down here, and you-"

He was already curling around the towel in a protective ring, opening the warm expanse of his front to her as she got settled once more on the soft towel and pressed herself into him. As if they'd done it a thousand times before, he moved to encircle her, pressing her back to his front and using an arm to keep her close and warm. No amount of cold could get through to her in his arms. Having him around her was truly the safest feeling in the world, her comparatively tiny body all but dissapearing into his bulk as she hugged his arm close to her. Soft buzzes soothed her as his heart beat beside her, the strong and soft rhythm pumping in tune to her own as she felt sleep closing in once more. None of what she'd done tonight had been planned, but that was just part of life with Bumblebee, and she certainly considered it a perk. He made her feel safe enough to be impulsive. If he was reduced to a buzzing mess by second base though, heaven only knew what he'd be like when she moved on to third...

A part of her was suddenly very impatient to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> Giving food is a request for romance in mermaid culture. Bee has just essentially proposed going steady with a fish, and Charlie accepted.


End file.
